Jimmy Bruno
'''Jimmy Bruno '''was the partner and secret lover of Sean "Coop" Cooper. History Jimmy Bruno was married to Eileen Bruno and they had three children. He was a police officer for the Philadelphia Police Department. His partner was Sean Cooper. Unlike Coop, Jimmy was happy to bend the rules, taking bribes like many of the other cops. Coop and Jimmy were close friends, with Coop often coming over to spend dinner and the evening with Jimmy and his family. While on patrol one day, Jimmy and Coop arrested Teddy Burke, a notorious crime leader. Their superior officer, Tom McCree, dressed them down, as Burke had a special understanding with the police. That night, Jimmy and Coop drank beer in Jimmy's backyard. The discussion soon turned into an argument, with Jimmy accusing Coop of liking killing because it reminded him of his stint in Vietnam. The argument got physical, with Coop punching Jimmy, and then, shortly after, kissing him. Jimmy kissed him back. The entire episode was witnessed by Eileen, who was pregnant with their third child. Jimmy and Coop began seeing each other secretly. Owen Murphy, a fellow officer, found them when he observed them talking and rubbing hands. Coop and Jimmy talked about their feelings for each other. Coop told Jimmy they were the lucky ones, because they had found true love with each other. Jimmy was scared, not wanting to leave his kids. The other police officers began to suspect that something was going on between the two, and began teasing them. Owen Murphy told McCree and Brogan "Sarge" Cooper, Coop's father. Coop continued seeing Jimmy, despite being warned off by both Eileen Bruno and his father. Brogan Cooper planned to have both Jimmy and Coop beaten to stop the relationship. He planned this with McCree. On the night the attack was meant to take place, Jimmy told Coop that he was no longer going to be coming around to Coop's place. He told Coop that he hadn't been right for months and that he "ain't no queer". Jimmy would later confess that the reason he didn't go out with Coop that night was that if he got in the police car, the whole world would know he was gay. He took a rookie out with him on patrol that night, leaving Coop alone. McCree shot Coop that night. In his dying breaths, he told Jimmy over the radio that they were the lucky ones. Jimmy, clearly distressed, raced to the scene but Coop was already dead. Sometime after Coop's death, Eileen divorced Jimmy due to his relationship with Coop. He retired after twenty-five years on the police force. Jimmy remained closeted about his sexuality and his relationship with Coop until the Philadelphia Homicide Department reopened the investigation into Coop's death in December 2006. At first he denied that anything had happened between him and Coop, and insisted that neither Coop or him had been gay, even after John Stillman told him that Eileen Bruno had known. Lilly Rush told Jimmy that he needed to tell the truth for Coop's sake. He finally confessed that he was gay and that he was still in love with Coop and missed him. Soon after McCree and Brogan were arrested for their part in Coop's murder, Jimmy went back to where the old carpark of their police squad was. He saw Coop's ghost standing by a cop car, and held Coop's hand. Bruno, Jimmy Category:LGBT characters Category:Suspects Category:Philadelphia Police Department